


Les bouffons

by Adama_chan



Series: Les Nuits du Fof [4]
Category: Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk - Fandom
Genre: Bouffon, Des orcs/gobelins/troll, Gen, Un pauvre lapinou, Une plante verte, Write in 1 hour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adama_chan/pseuds/Adama_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toutes créatures rencontrant cette compagnie à une pensée qui lui vient à l'esprit. Une pensée visiblement universelle, que ce soit l'orc du coin ou le lapin bouffé durant l'hiver. Je vous révèle dès maintenant cette fameuse pensée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les bouffons

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Voici un OS hyper court écrit durant la nuit du Fof, une nuit par mois durant laquelle on doit écrire sur un thème en une heure. Je vous présente donc ce texte bizarre et particulièrement bête qui risque d'agresser votre santé mentale. Bonne lecture !
> 
> Thème : Bouffon

La compagnie avait beaucoup voyagé. Ils avaient traversé le donjon de Naheulbeuk (avec plus ou moins de réussite), explorer des forêts, des cavernes et même une montagne une fois. Bon, cette expédition dans la montagne n'avait pas du tout été une réussite et il ne faut pas en parler, ça les mets de mauvaise humeur. Enfin, le nain plus que les autres bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas du tout le sujet de cette histoire.

Cette histoire porte sur les pensées qu'a toute créature qui rencontre cette compagnie. Que ce soit l'orc sanguinaire, le gobelin psychopathe, le squelette cleptomane, la pauvre tavernière dévalisée, le marchand radin, la plante verte du voisin et même le mignon lapin qui a fini à la broche un soir d'hiver. Pauvre lapinou, l'elfe avait essayé de le sauver mais le groupe de sauvage qui compose cette équipe avait fait pression et elle n'avait pas réussi à lui épargner la vie. Paix à ton âme lapinou.

Ainsi donc, peu importe la créature, en voyant pour la première fois ce fameux et fantastique groupe d'aventurier/bras cassés, une unique pensée surgit dans leurs esprits. C'est quelque chose d'incroyable et de certainement magique que cette capacité à toujours penser la même chose en les voyants. Une méchante sorcière les a certainement maudits lors de la création de la compagnie pour qu'une telle chose arrive. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible. Ou alors, dans tout le bazar précieux que trimballe le nain, il y a un objet maudit par une méchante sorcière. De toute façon, c'est toujours la faute des méchantes sorcières.

Cette pensée qui traverse l'esprit d'autant de créature est heureusement très courte. Sérieusement, vous imaginez un orc ou une plante verte penser à plus d'une chose à la fois ? Et être capable de sortir une phrase complexe et en français correct ? Non ? Et bien moi non plus, nous sommes d'accord ! Donc, il fallait absolument que cette pensée soit le plus courte possible. Comme ça, elle est universelle.

Bon, j'arrête de vous faire poireauter. Depuis tout à l'heure, je vous promets de vous donner cette fameuse pensée donc la voici. Mais attention. Seul le dernier mot compte pour les espèces les moins évolué. Les autres étant capable de faire une phrase correcte, ils peuvent parler de façon bien plus distinct et compréhensible. Comme lapinou par exemple. Il était très intelligent, même pour un lapin ! Mais maintenant (et malheureusement) il est dans l'estomac de nos vaillants aventuriers.

Cette pensée est donc : « Mais quelle bande de bouffons ! »


End file.
